


For Life

by moonlight_river



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Slave, Objectification, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage - Freeform, possessive love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_river/pseuds/moonlight_river
Summary: Xiumin is scared stiff when he is sold, but Young Master Park promises to take care of him for life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is all sorts of wrong. Please heed the warnings in the tags before reading.

_Xiumin – 7 years old_

 

A hard whack on the back of his head sent Minseok’s world spinning. “Be alert!” barked the handler as he went down the row, doing the same to the entire row of boys. “A buyer is coming soon.” Minseok stood up as straight as he could, nervousness settling in the bottom of his tummy.

 

The doors opened.

 

A group of men walked in. They were all tall and well-dressed in suits. They all looked big and strong and powerful, but they were all walking behind a young boy, following him like he was their leader. The young boy too was in a suit. He was sharp, well-dressed, in his dress shirt, blazer, little bow tie and shiny leather shoes. His hair was gelled perfectly, not a strand out of place. But the most distinct thing he was wearing was a scowl.

 

“I want Toby!” the boy demanded, stamping his feet.

 

A well-dressed woman, in a blazer and tight pencil skirt, her hair done in a bun, appeared from out of the crowd of tall men. She stood next to the boy, bending down to say soothingly, “Young Master, you know that Toby has gone to heaven. But we’re here now so you can find a new friend.”

 

“I only want Toby!”

 

The Young Master balled up his fists and began hitting the woman. The woman bore this stoically.

 

“Toby was a very old dog, and he had lived a long life. He was very sick for a long time, you know this. How did you feel Young Master, when you saw Toby suffering when he was sick?”

 

The boy said nothing at this, but he stopped hitting the woman. He lowered his head. Though Minseok could no longer see his face, Minseok could tell from the way the boy was silently heaving shuddering breaths that he must be crying. The woman immediately knelt down to put her arms around the boy.

 

“Toby is in a better place now. We’ll get you a new friend today. You will like this new friend more than you liked Toby.”

 

The Young Master lifted up his tear-streaked face. “But what if my new friend dies like Toby?”

 

“Oh no, Young Master. These boys are younger than you. They will not die before you.”

 

“Really? Then my new friend will be with me for life?”

 

“Yes, Young Master.”

 

The boy calmed down and allowed his nanny to walk him down the row of boys that had lined the room. Their entourage of bodyguards followed behind them, making them look very scary. The nanny kept pointing out boys to the Young Master, but he ignored them all.

 

Until he came to Minseok.

 

The Young Master stood in front of Minseok, leaning close and peering at Minseok. He was taller than Minseok, and had to bend in order to inspect Minseok’s face. Minseok blinked up at him. The Young Master was handsome. It was not just his clothes that were handsome, but his face was handsome too. He had big eyes, a straight nose and a strong jaw. His hair was handsomely styled, and he looked good even though his ears were very big.

 

“Do you like this one?” asked the nanny encouragingly. By this time, Minseok was so nervous that his hands were clammy, his stomach was churning and his knees were weak.

 

“His eyes are big and sparkle-ly!” said the boy enthusiastically. His face was shining with happiness. Was this the same boy that had been sobbing heartbrokenly over his dead dog only moments before?

 

“Yes, they are, aren’t there? Isn’t he cute, hmmm?”

 

“His cheeks are so round.” The Young Master poked a finger into Minseok’s cheek. “He’s so squishy! He looks like a _mandu_.”

 

“What’s your name?” asked the Young Master, addressing Minseok directly for the first time.

 

Minseok was so startled to be spoken to directly that his throat locked itself together. He tried to open his mouth, but couldn’t.

 

“Xiumin!” declared the Young Master. “I will call you Xiumin!”

 

“Oh that’s a very pretty name! It suits him, a pretty name for a pretty boy.”

 

The Young Master nodded sagely, proud of himself for having picked such a good name.

 

“Do you want to continue down the row to see the other boys? You should see all of them first before you decide. What if you find someone else you like more than this one?”

 

“No! I only want Xiumin! There will be no one else I like better than Xiumin!” Anger flared in the child’s voice, and he looked like he was on the verge of a temper tantrum. His nanny was quick to acquiesce to the child, assuring him that would go ahead and purchase Xiumin.

 

“Very well,” said the slave dealer. “Minseok, come, step out of line. You’ve been chosen by Young Master Park. You are a very lucky boy, you know that? You have to listen to Young Master Park from now onwards, alright Minseok?”

 

“Xiumin!” Even the slave dealer was taken back by the anger in Young Master Park’s voice. “His name is Xiumin!”

 

“Of course. My apologies Young Master Park. Please forgive me, it was a slip of the tongue. Xiumin, you belong to Young Master Park from now onwards, alright? You must be a good boy and obey him always, alright?”

 

Xiumin nodded hesitantly, and Young Master Park beamed at him.

 

The adults began to lead the other boys out of the room. Paper work was produced, and the adults were all talking in complicated terms that Xiumin could not understand. Xiumin felt like throwing up. He had to bite his lower lip to prevent it from trembling.

 

Minseok had only come here a few weeks ago. He had been scared stiff when the big burly men came to his house and removed him from it. He had cried and pleaded with his father, but his father only stood motionless in the living room while the men carried him away. He was told that he was brought here because he had been “sold to repay your father’s gambling debts”, not that he knew what that meant. He had been so scared when he first came here, but after a while, he realised it was not so bad. The house was really, really nice, not like his home. It was big and clean, the bathrooms were not only working, but also sparkly and nice-smelling, and the bed he was given was big and soft. There were other boys and girls to play with, and they were given nice food three times a day, and nice clothes to wear. At home, Minseok was often hungry, and his clothes were always torn and dirty. He missed his father though, and his mother too. His mother had passed away when he was five, but Minseok had never passed a day since then without missing her fiercely. Minseok had just gotten used to life here, but now he had to go somewhere new, and it was scary. And on top of that, he wasn’t even Minseok anymore.

 

“Please… ….” Xiumin’s voice was barely a whisper, and amid the hustle and bustle of processing the purchase, no one heard him. No one except Young Master Park.

 

“Yes?” asked Young Master Park, and the whole room went silent the instant he spoke.

 

“You said something?” Young Master Park leaned close to Xiumin, cupping his ear and putting it in front of Xiumin’s mouth.

 

“Will you… …”

 

“Yes? What is it? It’s alright, you can say it.”

 

“Will you be nice to me?”

 

“Of course!” Young Master Park flung his arms around Xiumin and enveloped him a hug. Xiumin felt himself buried his shoulder of his new master, and it felt warm. “If you are good, if you always listen to me, I will always be nice to you.”

 

The tears Xiumin had been holding back leaked out the corners of his eyes. Young Master Park wiped them away with his chubby hands.

 

“Don’t cry. You don’t have to be scared. You are mine, and I will take care of you. For life.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Xiumin – 17 years old_

 

Xiumin stretched and rubbed his blurry eyes. He had just submitted his online assignment. He was majoring in an online diploma in English. The assignment had been difficult. He had struggled with it mainly because his English wasn’t that good as he had no one to speak it with. He didn’t want to disturb Chanyeol over such things, and there was no one else Xiumin could approach.

 

Xiumin looked at the clock and was surprised when he saw the time. It was 11 p.m. Xiumin had last looked at the time at 7 p.m., when dinner had been brought up to him. He had been so focused on his assignment that he hadn’t realised how much time had passed. Xiumin’s heart sank. If it was so late and Chanyeol was not back yet, that probably meant he wouldn’t be coming back tonight at all. And if he was not coming back tonight, that meant he was probably out there sleeping with someone else.

 

Dejected and jealous, Xiumin slumped face down on his bed. His bed was a single bed, pushed up at the foot of Chanyeol’s super-king sized bed. Though it was his bed, Xiumin never actually slept it in. Since he was first brought home by Chanyeol when he was seven years old, Xiumin had always slept in Chanyeol’s bed together with his master. Instead, Xiumin had used his own bed to house his multitude of plush toys. Xiumin hugged his giant Jellycat Bashful Bunny tightly, burying his whole face inside the huge bunny plushie to hide his pout. Chanyeol had installed CCTV cameras throughout the entire house, allowing Chanyeol to monitor Xiumin anytime and anywhere on his mobile phone, and Xiumin didn’t want Chanyeol to see him sulking, though he didn’t know why he bothered. Chanyeol was probably too busy with whoever he was with right now to open his mobile phone app to check on Xiumin anyway.

 

Xiumin was just wallowing in his misery when a sudden jangle of bells sounded throughout the mansion. It was the alarm that was triggered every time Chanyeol’s car passed through the main gate. Chanyeol was home! Xiumin happily ran down the stairs.

 

“Young Master, welcome home!” he said as he burst into the living room, only to stop short. The main door was open, and Chanyeol was standing there. There were already a row of servants bowing to Chanyeol when he had walked in, but all these were not the things that made Xiumin’s heart drop. No, the thing that traumatised Xiumin was that there was another man standing right next to his master.

 

“I’m sorry, Young Master!” Xiumin squeaked, instantly covering his face in hands. Chanyeol had always been very strict that no one else but himself should get to enjoy the beautiful sight that was Xiumin. An exception was made for the household staff, and the team of beauticians that came regularly to the house to make sure that Xiumin always looked pretty for Chanyeol, but other than that, Xiumin was not to show himself to anyone else. Ever. Whenever Chanyeol had a friend over, Xiumin was expected to lock himself in a designated guestroom until Chanyeol’s friend had left. Why hadn’t any of the servants informed Xiumin that he had to go to the guestroom? Now Xiumin was in so much trouble. With his hands still covering his face, Xiumin started to back his way out of the room.

 

“It’s alright, Xiumin. You don’t have to hide away from Lu Han. Come here.”

 

Lu Han? That must be the name of Chanyeol’s friend. Hesitantly, he lowered his hands from his face. Taking slow tentative steps, he made his way across the hall to his master. Xiumin blushed furiously as he took in the man’s well-dressed appearance, painfully aware of how scantily he himself was dressed. The man was wearing a dark grey jacket and a light grey jumper over a white shirt, of which only the collar could be seen, and sharp-looking dark grey slacks. On the other hand, Xiumin was dressed in one of Chanyeol’s dress shirts, a light blue coloured one, and nothing else underneath. The shirt hung loosely on him, the length just nice to cover his crotch and bum.

 

“My precious baby.” Chanyeol hugged Xiumin close to him, his hand slipping under the shirt to squeeze Xiumin’s bare butt, as he leaned down to kiss Xiumin deeply. “I missed you so much. Did you miss me?”

 

“I missed you, Young Master,” said Xiumin shyly, burying his head in the front of Chanyeol’s shirt.

 

“Oh look at him, so cute and shy,” said Chanyeol, smirking to Lu Han. “Come on, baby, where are your manners? You haven’t even greeted Lu Han yet.”

 

Xiumin blushed. It had been so long since he interacted with someone other than Chanyeol, Xiumin didn’t know how to act around other people anymore. Hastily, Xiumin bowed to Lu Han.

 

“Good evening, Young Master Lu Han.”

 

Chanyeol laughed heartily at this. “You don’t have to call Lu Han young master, Xiuminnie.”

 

He gave Xiumin an indulgent peck on the forehead when Xiumin looked confused.

 

“Lu Han is not a young master. He’s a slave, like you.”

 

Oh? Xiumin was even more confused. Why was Chanyeol friends with a slave?

 

“I just bought Lu Han. He’ll be living here with us from now onwards.”

 

For a split second, it was like the entire world had stopped. Xiumin had to force himself to breathe. He stared at Lu Han, really looking at him for the first time. With utter dread, he realised that Lu Han was absolutely gorgeous. Lu Han was so pretty that he would put any flower to shame. There was no way Xiumin was going to be able to compete with him.

 

“Xiuminnie, what’s this? Are you crying?”

 

Chanyeol gathered Xiumin in his arms. Xiumin clung onto his master’s shirt. Xiumin knew that he was being a bad slave, that he was acting utterly spoilt. Of course his master had the right to purchase as many slaves as he wanted, but he couldn’t help the tears that were flowing down his cheeks.

 

“Are you crying because you are scared that I won’t want you anymore now that I have Lu Han? That’s not the case, baby. I promised to take care of you for life, do you remember?”

 

Sniffling, Xiumin nodded.

 

“Do I look like someone who breaks my word?”

 

Teary-eyed, Xiumin shook his head.

 

“Don’t you trust me?”

 

Xiumin nodded tearfully.

 

Chanyeol laughed and ruffled Xiumin’s hair, amused at Xiumin’s tearful obedience.

 

“Xiumin, give Lu Han a kiss on the cheek to welcome him to our home.”

  
Xiumin’s eyes widened. He had never kissed anyone other than Chanyeol before. Chanyeol couldn’t possibly be asking him to do this, could he?

 

“Go on.” Chanyeol’s voice was firm.

 

Trembling, Xiumin hesitantly approached Lu Han. Xiumin gave Chanyeol another pleading look, but Chanyeol’s face was set and stoic, so Xiumin had no choice but to shyly lean over. His lips had barely pressed on Lu Han’s cheek before he was pulling back. It was the briefest of touches, but even then, he could tell that Lu Han’s skin was soft and supple. And he smelled nice. Now that he had gotten the kiss over and done with, Xiumin quickly burrowed himself back into Chanyeol’s embrace.

 

“He’s absolutely lovely, isn’t he?”

 

At first, Xiumin thought Chanyeol was addressing him, but when he looked up, it was Lu Han Chanyeol was smirking at.

 

“Yes, Young Master, he is.”

 

It was the first time Lu Han had spoken. Even his voice was pretty. Xiumin peered at Lu Han under his lashes. Unlike Xiumin, Lu Han was perfectly composed. He was smiling warmly at Xiumin.

 

“My little treasure, kept safe from the world.”

 

Chanyeol picked Xiumin up bridal style. Clinging onto his master’s neck, Xiumin blinked up at Chanyeol. For a moment, as his eyes met Chanyeol’s, he forgot about Lu Han. It was like the world consistent of just him and Chanyeol. He felt safe and warm and loved in Chanyeol’s arms. Carrying Xiumin, he started up the stairs.

 

“Come with us, Lu Han,” Chanyeol called behind him. “To bed.”

 

There was no missing Chanyeol’s intent.

 

When they reached the bedroom door, a servant opened the door for Chanyeol. Chanyeol strode in, carrying Xiumin. Lu Han followed. The door closed behind him. Chanyeol set Xiumin on his feet, hugging Xiumin to himself with one arm. His other arm reached out for Lu Han. Giggling, Lu Han allowed Chanyeol to pull him in, so that Chanyeol was standing in the middle with one arm slung over the waist of each of his slaves, hugging them to him. Chanyeol’s shoulders were broad, while both Lu Han and Xiumin were small and slight. Even though there were two of them and only one of Chanyeol, Chanyeol’s tall stature and broad shoulders still dwarfed them.

 

Lu Han tilted up his head even as Chanyeol leaned down, and the two of them were kissing passionately right in front of Xiumin. Xiumin could only watch helplessly, jealousy pooling in the pit of his stomach. But then, Chanyeol broke the kiss with Lu Han so that he could kiss Xiumin, and Xiumin felt a little better.

 

Chanyeol alternated between kissing Lu Han and Xiumin. As they kissed, Chanyeol and Lu Han started taking off each other’s clothes. Their movements were loving and familiar, unrushed. It wasn’t their first time, Xiumin realised. Chanyeol had probably already slept with Lu Han many times before he made the decision to buy Lu Han. It was only after they had stepped out of their clothes that Chanyeol moved to unbutton Xiumin’s shirt. He took his time, slowly popping one button after another out of their button holes while kissing Xiumin sweetly. On the other side, Lu Han planted butterfly kisses on Chanyeol’s cheek, ear and neck even as he kissed Xiumin.

 

Chanyeol slid the shirt off Xiumin’s shoulders and pushed Xiumin to his knees. On the other side, he did the same to Lu Han. Both Xiumin and Lu Han were kneeling on the floor, facing each other, Chanyeol’s erect cock between them. Chanyeol had a hand on each of their shoulders. Xiumin hesitated. Whenever Chanyeol pushed Xiumin to his knees while Chanyeol remained standing, Xiumin knew that he wanted a blow job, but now, the problem was that besides him, there was Lu Han too. How was that going to work?

 

It was Lu Han who took the lead. Giving Chanyeol a coy smile, he leaned forward to kiss and lick up and down the length of the side of Chanyeol’s cock that was facing him. Xiumin hastened to do the same, and then they were both kissing and licking from left to right as they serviced Chanyeol’s cock together. Xiumin could tell from the way Chanyeol was stroking his hair that he liked it.

 

Then, Chanyeol angled his body so that his cock was facing Lu Han instead of being the centre of them both, and immediately Lu Han knew what their master wanted. Smiling flirtatiously at Chayeol, he took Chanyeol’s cock into his mouth. Xiumin watched in horror as Lu Han slowly worked himself down Chanyeol’s long length and wide girth, until he had deep throated Chanyeol. Chanyeol let out a deep hiss of appreciation. Lu Han bobbed his head up and down Chanyeol’s length a few times before Chanyeol pulled out, and Xiumin was presented with Chanyeol’s cock. Opening his mouth as wide as he could, he tried his best, he really did, but could only manage up to half the length of Chanyeol’s cock. He tried to force himself to open his throat wider, but his jaw was already stretched to the max, and his throat was burning, causing his eyes to water. Chanyeol was just too big.

 

“It’s okay, Xiuminnie. Just do what you can manage comfortably. Just do what you usually do,” said Chanyeol soothingly as he wiped the tears out of the corners of Xiumin’s eyes using his thumb.

 

Heeding his master’s advice, Xiumin stopped trying to force himself to go further, and instead started to bop his head up and down the length. There was so much of Chanyeol’s cock still left outside that Lu Han had ample space to kiss it even as Xiumin was giving the blow job. Xiumin felt like an utter failure.

 

Chanyeol kept alternating his cock between his two slaves, pulling out of one slave’s mouth after the slave had bopped up and down a few times to put it in the mouth of the other slave. When Chanyeol’s cock was in Xiumin’s mouth, Lu Han kept himself busy by planting butterfly kisses on Chanyeol’s thigh near his crotch, and Xiumin followed his example.

 

Chanyeol got them to stand up, and directed them to the bed. They climbed on it, kneeling side by side each other on the bed on their hands and knees, presenting themselves to Chanyeol.

 

“So lovely,” praised Chanyeol, his voice thick with lust. “The two of you are just lovely.”

 

Chanyeol was opening the bedside drawer, and Xiumin knew he was getting the lube. When he came back, Xiumin gasped. Chanyeol was kissing and licking his hole. He turned behind and saw that Chanyeol was fingering Lu Han at the same time. Then Chanyeol swapped, rimming Lu Han while fingering Xiumin. Xiumin gasped and arched his back as the lube-coated finger breached his entrance, prodding in and out. It was soon replaced by Chanyeol’s tongue as he kept switching back and forth between them both.

 

“Come up here, Xiumin.”

 

Xiumin got up on his knees, kneeling on the bed as he clamoured to Chanyeol’s side. Chanyeol already had his cock positioned at the entrance of Lu Han’s waiting hole. Xiumin held onto Chanyeol’s neck and kissed Chanyeol thoroughly, closing his eyes on focusing on the sweet taste of Chanyeol’s lips, trying to ignore the fact that the forward movement of Chanyeol’s body meant that he was breaching Lu Han’s entrance slowly. Lu Han let out a moan. It sounded painfully sinful, and Chanyeol broke the kiss in favour of looking down at Lu Han. He was sheathed in all the way, his balls resting on the delicious curve of Lu Han’s arse. Xiumin was hit by another wave of inadequacy. If it were Xiumin, Chanyeol wouldn’t have been able to penetrate him so easily. This same action of sheathing Chanyeol’s cock would have taken Xiumin twice as much time to achieve, unless Chanyeol was being rough and forcibly pierced it in. Hugging Xiumin to him by the waist with one arm, he put his other hand on Lu Han’s hip, and began to move. There was nothing Xiumin could do except helplessly watch his master fuck Lu Han. Lu Han was moaning in the most delicious of ways, and Xiumin watched plain desire and pleasure overtake Chanyeol’s face.

 

Then to Xiumin’s horror, Chanyeol let his arm drop from Xiumin’s waist. Putting both hands on Lu Han’s shoulders, Chanyeol pushed Lu Han flat on the bed and climbed over him. He held Lu Han tightly by the wrists, pinning him down, folding Lu Han’s arms close to his body while Chanyeol’s own large biceps caged him in. He pumped in and out of Lu Han strongly, his hips moving forwards and backwards rhythmically. It was a position that Chanyeol had often taken Xiumin, but now, Xiumin was a bystander, watching from the side, completely left out.

 

Suddenly seeming to remember Xiumin’s existence, Chanyeol pushed himself up and reached for Xiumin. Xiumin gladly let his master take hold of him. Chanyeol laid Xiumin down, diagonally across Lu Han’s back, so that while Lu Han was lying on his stomach flat on the bed, Xiumin was lying with his stomach on top of Lu Han’s back at a right angle to Lu Han. Chanyeol slipped his finger into Xiumin’s hole, and continued to pump his cock in and out of Lu Han, finger fucking Xiumin in tandem with his thrusts into Lu Han.

 

“Young Master… …” pleaded Xiumin, though what he was pleading for, he himself could not say.

 

Smiling, Chanyeol responded to Xiumin’s plea by leaning down to kiss him. The kiss was long and sweet, but Chanyeol did not let up his pace on Lu Han throughout the kiss.

 

When Chanyeol broke the kiss, Xiumin whined and immediately reached for Chanyeol’s lips again, desperate not to be ignored by his master, but Chanyeol pushed him down on the bed.

 

“Lie down on your back, baby,” commanded Chanyeol. “Spread your legs open. Hold up your knees and show me your hole.”

 

A spark of happiness raced through Xiumin when he realised his master had pulled out of Lu Han. It was going to be his turn. Quickly, Xiumin move to comply, noting out of the corner of his eye that his master was now kissing Lu Han sweetly.

 

“Go get the lube, sweetheart,” Chanyeol commanded Lu Han, patting Lu Han on the bum as he crawled across the bed to the bedside table where the tube of lube was standing. “Spread some more of it on my cock. Xiumin’s going to need it.”

 

“You’ve been so well-behaved, darling. Waiting so patiently for your turn. Young Master will reward you. I’ll go nice and slow on you tonight, okay?”

 

Xiumin watched as Lu Han spread a generous dollop all over their master’s massive cock.

 

“Look at his hole, Lu Han. Isn’t the smallest, prettiest thing?”

 

“Yes, it is Young Master. It looks absolutely lovely.”

 

“Do you know what is an even lovelier sight?”

 

“What, Young Master?”

 

“Watching my cock go in. Come, look at this.”

 

With that, the tip of Chanyeol’s cock breached Xiumin’s hole, forcing the muscles at Xiumin’s rim to spread open to accommodate the huge girth. Xiumin gasped, face contorting. Chanyeol smirked down at Xiumin, allowing Xiumin to adjust, before pushing in a little further, then having to stop again when Xiumin let out another gasp. The process of penetration was long, tedious, not like how Chanyeol had penetrated Lu Han at all. Xiumin felt his cheeks burning in shame.

 

“He’s too tense, Young Master. Look at his cock, it’s not hard at all.”

 

Lu Han’s words brought Xiumin’s attention to Lu Han’s cock. And to his astonishment, he saw that not only was Lu Han hard, he was also blatantly stroking his own cock. Shocked at Lu Han’s daring, Xiumin looked at Chanyeol, expecting Chanyeol to severely punish Lu Han, but he was only smiling indulgently at Lu Han, hugging Lu Han around the waist with one hand.

 

“Let me help?” asked Lu Han, letting go of his own cock and reaching for Xiumin’s. “Xiumin will be more relaxed and he’ll take Young Master in more easily if he’s ha‒”

 

Lu Han’s sentence was cut off abruptly when he cried out in pain. Chanyeol had grabbed Lu Han’s wrist before his hand touched Xiumin’s cock, and was twisting Lu Han’s arm to the side painfully.

 

“No one touches Xiumin’s cock but me.” Chanyeol’s voice was cold, and the expression on his face icy. “Not even Xiumin himself.”

 

“Yes, Young Master. I’m sorry, please forgive me. I didn’t know.”

 

Lu Han’s voice was coy and flirtatious even when he was pleading. Xiumin watched as Chanyeol’s anger immediately dissipated. He let go of Lu Han’s arm. Lu Han immediately sidled up to Chanyeol, and Xiumin watched as the two of them kissed sweetly and passionately to make up. The kiss lasted a long time. When Chanyeol turned back to Xiumin, the glint in his eye was predatory. He let go of Lu Han, focusing only on Xiumin. Bending down over Xiumin, he held Xiumin tightly by the shoulders, and in a single hard thrust, forcibly pushed his way in, forgetting all about his earlier promise to go easy on Xiumin. Xiumin cried out, not a gasp, but a full-fledge scream of pain.

 

“Is it painful, Xiuminnie?”

 

Not wanting to act weak in front of Lu Han, Xiumin shook his head.

 

“Really?” asked Chanyeol sweetly, as he pulled out and snapped his hips forward, his hard length ramming into Xiumin, drawing another cry of pain.

 

“Not painful at all?” asked Chanyeol, thrusting in hard once more, causing tears to spring into his eyes.

 

“It’s… … painful… …” Xiumin admitted tearfully.

 

“Yes, it’s painful isn’t it, sweetie?” said Chanyeol as he continued to pump relentlessly in and out of Xiumin. “Don’t try to lie or hide the truth from me, alright? You can always tell me the truth, alright?”

 

“Yes… …Young Master… …”

 

“Do you know why it’s so painful?”

 

“Because… …. because… …. Young Master is… …. is big... ….” Xiumin managed to choke out in between his gasps of pain as he clutched Chanyeol’s shoulders tightly.

 

“Yes, Young Master is very big, right?” said Chanyeol, fucking Xiumin relentlessly. “How about Xiumin? Is Xiumin’s hole big or small?”

 

“Small… … Xiumin’s hole… … is small… …”

 

“Yes, it is, isn’t it? So small, and so tight.”

  
Chanyeol bent down and claimed Xiumin’s lips, dominating Xiumin’s mouth so that Xiumin’s moans of pain was muffled into the kiss. Throughout the kiss, Chanyeol’s thrusts snapped in and out without stopping.

 

Despite how painful it was, Xiumin would be happy to have Chanyeol continue fucking him as long as he forgot all about Lu Han, but unfortunately, that was not about to happen. Chanyeol broke the kiss with Xiumin. He commanded both Xiumin and Lu Han to get on their hands and knees, doggy-style, the same position that they had started with when Chanyeol was rimming them. Chanyeol caged them both in with his long arms, balancing with his hands on the mattress on either side of them. He entered Lu Han first, bending down to kiss Xiumin as fucked Lu Han, then swapping the other way. Then he pushed Xiumin flat down on the bed on his stomach, and got Lu Han to climb over him, positioning Lu Han so that his bum was slightly above Xiumin’s, so that Lu Han’s crotch was resting on the small of Xiumin’s back, and Xiumin could feel Lu Han’s hard cock digging into him. This position meant that Chanyeol had lined Xiumin’s and Lu Hans’ butts on top of each other, allowing him to alternate between fucking either hole with ease.

 

They had been fucking for some time already, and Xiumin knew that Chanyeol must be close to coming by now. Xiumin hoped that it would be him that Chanyeol would come inside, but it was not to be. Chanyeol was fucking Lu Han when Xiumin heard Chanyeol’s tell-tale moan of pleasure. He turned his head back in time to see Chanyeol hugging Lu Han tightly to him as spasms rocked his body and Lu Han’s. Lu Han was stroking his own cock with Chanyeol’s fingers wrapped around his, and cum spurted out of Lu Han’s cock as he reached his orgasm too, the sticky white substance splattering on Xiumin’s back.

 

Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Xiumin, bringing Xiumin with him as he flopped down on the bed, lying on his back with Xiumin pillowed on his shoulder, tired from his exertions. He extended an arm out in invitation to Lu Han, and Lu Han crawled into Chanyeol’s arms too, his position mirroring Xiumin’s as he too lay by Chanyeol’s side with his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

 

“That was awesome,” said Chanyeol, kissing first Xiumin, then Lu Han sweetly on the lips. “I had always thought that I would never buy another slave aside from Xiumin, but since the first day I’ve set eyes on you Lu Han, I’ve always wondered what it would be like to fuck both you and Xiumin together. You and Xiumin just look so _matching_. Both of you are just so small, and so pretty, and you look so good together. And after tonight’s experience, I am not disappointed. Buying you was such a good decision.”

 

This revelation made fresh tears spring to Xiumin’s eyes, but Lu Han didn’t seem disturbed in the slightest.

 

“I’m glad to be of service, Young Master,” Lu Han said, his voice dripping with allure. He leaned up to kiss Chanyeol passionately, and Xiumin could see Chanyeol smiling into the kiss. Xiumin scolded himself internally. Lu Han was so confident, and so appealing, and all Xiumin knew how to do was cry.

 

“But there must be one thing you must remember, Lu Han. Xiumin’s cock and hole are mine to touch, and mine only. Not even Xiumin gets to touch them. Isn’t that right, Xiumin?”

 

“Yes, Young Master.”

 

“Whose cute little pee-pee is this?” asked Chanyeol, moving to fondle Xiumin’s soft cock, touching it for the first time that night.

 

“It belongs to Young Master.”

 

“How about this tight little hole?” asked Chanyeol, fingering it languidly. “Who does it belong to?”

 

“It also belongs to Young Master.”

 

“Are you allowed to touch them?”

 

“No, Young Master.”

 

“How about when you bathe? Are you allowed to touch them when you bathe?”

 

“No, Young Master.” By this time, Xiumin was blushing so hard he knew his face must be bright red. All these were normal questions that Chanyeol asked Xiumin every day since the day he was bought, and usually Xiumin would answer them enthusiastically and wholeheartedly, but today, with Lu Han watching the entire exchange, Xiumin was absolutely mortified.

 

“So how are they going to get cleaned, if you can’t touch them when you bathe?”

 

“If Young Master is around, we will bathe together, and Young Master will clean them for me.”

 

“How about if I’m not around to bathe with you? Can you clean them on your own?”

 

“No, Young Master. I will use a bath sponge. I will not touch them with my bare hands.”

 

“How about after the bath, when you dry yourself with the towel? Can you touch them then?”

 

“No, I can only dry the other parts of myself with the towel. I will dry my pee-pee and my hole with a hair dryer.”

  
“Very good, Xiumin,” praised Chanyeol, stroking Xiumin’s hair and kissing Xiumin on the forehead.

 

“Do you understand now?” asked Chanyeol, turning to Lu Han.

 

“I understand, Young Master. My blunder just now, it will not happen again. Young Master, does the same apply to me as well?”

 

“Oh no, Lu Han. Feel free to touch any part of your own body however you like. I won’t restrict you on that.”

 

Chanyeol leaned down and kissed Lu Han sweetly.

 

“You can cum anytime you like too. No need to ask for permission, alright?”

 

“But Xiumin needs to?”

 

“Of course. Would you like to see?”

 

“Yes please, Young Master.”

 

Smirking, Chanyeol’s long fingers enveloped Xiumin’s cock, stroking it to hardness easily. Xiumin blushed, burying his face in Chanyeol’s chest, ashamed that he was getting hard in front of someone else other than Chanyeol.

 

“Look at his cock. Isn’t it pretty? Slim, not too long, just the right size. And hairless.”

 

“Yes, it’s very pretty, Young Master.”

 

While Chanyeol’s own cock sported a tuff of bushy black hair, Xiumin’s cock was hairless because of the IPL treatments that Chanyeol insisted that Xiumin have. Xiumin peeked out from Chanyeol’s chest, looking at Lu Han’s cock. It was hairless too. Chanyeol must have required it of Lu Han before the purchase.

 

As Chanyeol stroked Xiumin, want pooled inside Xiumin. Knowing that holding out longer would please Chanyeol, Xiumin bit his lip and tried his best to endure, to hold back the urge. When he could no longer stand it, he finally asked, “Young Master, please may I‒”

 

Chanyeol cut him off with a vicious kiss. The kiss was long and passionate, and Chanyeol’s hand beat up and down Xiumin’s shaft relentless throughout, causing Xiumin to writhe and squirm up into the kiss.

 

When Chanyeol finally let up, Xiumin asked again, “Young Master, I need to‒”

 

The rest of Xiumin’s sentence was muffled as Chanyeol kissed him harshly once again. There was nothing Xiumin could do except kiss Chanyeol back and wait for the kiss to end.

 

“Please, Young Master, I really‒”

 

When Xiumin found himself being kissed again, tears started to well up in his eyes. The tears rolled down his cheeks, mingling with the kiss, and Chanyeol licked them away.

 

Even though he knew what Chanyeol was doing, overwhelming need made him ask one more time.

 

“Young Master, please may I‒”

 

This time while Xiumin was being kissed passionately, he could hold back no longer. Spasms rocked his body, and his cum spilled all over his master’s fingers. Smirking, Chanyeol held out his cum-covered hand to Lu Han. Smiling coyly, Lu Han leaned over and licked Chanyeol’s fingers clean for him, his every movement sensual and alluring. Meanwhile, Xiumin sulked, burying his head into Chanyeol’s shoulder.

 

“You’re becoming such a naughty boy, daring to come without my permission,” scolded Chanyeol, as he threaded his fingers through Xiumin’s hair. “You know you are going to be punished for this, right baby?”

 

“But‒!” Xiumin could not help protesting. The fact that he was given no chance to ask for permission was really not his fault at all.

 

“Tsk tsk,” admonished Chanyeol sternly. “Are you daring to talk back to me on top of cumming without permission? One more word of protest from you, and I’ll let Lu Han kiss you. On the mouth.”

  
“No!” said Xiumin, alarmed. “Please don’t, Young Master. I’ll be goo‒”

 

It was only when he felt two pairs of hands holding his face in place when he belatedly realised that “No, please don’t” counted as a protest as well. Xiumin tried to turn away, but he was held firmly in place, and Xiumin had no choice but to allow Lu Han’s lips to descend on his own. Xiumin held perfectly still, not responding to the kiss in anyway, hoping that this would deter Lu Han. It didn’t. Despite Xiumin’s lack of response, Lu Han’s kiss was long and extended as he moved and pressed down his lips on Xiumin. Reluctantly, Xiumin had to acknowledge that Lu Han was a good kisser. The instant the kiss was over and Xiumin was released, Xiumin immediately burrowed back into Chanyeol’s embrace, burying his head into Chanyeol’s chest, blatantly wiping his lips on Chanyeol’s skin to erase Lu Han’s touch, not caring what Lu Han thought of him.

 

“Any more protests, sweetheart?”

 

Without looking up from Chanyeol’s chest, Xiumin shook his head vigorously. He could hear Chanyeol laughing at him. Chanyeol resumed stroking his hair, and it felt nice.

 

“Lu Han dearie, go to that cabinet over there. You see the second drawer from the right? Pull it open.”

 

Without even looking up, Xiumin already knew which drawer Chanyeol was talking about.

 

“You see the array of toys inside? Choose one for Xiumin. Xiumin will have that in his arse the whole day tomorrow as his punishment for cumming without my permission.”

 

Lu Han didn’t take long to choose. Xiumin heard him walk back to the bed, but he refused to look up, keeping his face buried in Chanyeol’s chest.

 

“Hmm, good choice Lu Han,” said Chanyeol approvingly. Xiumin pouted some more when he heard Chanyeol rewarding Lu Han with a kiss. “He always looks so cute when he wears this.”

 

Xiumin grudgingly looked up, expecting Lu Han to have vindictively chosen a giant dildo, but instead, he was holding up a small white rabbit tail butt plug. He had chosen the one with a plastic plug too, instead of the metal one, so it would be more comfortable for Xiumin to wear. For the first time, Xiumin looked at Lu Han without hostility in his eyes, and Lu Han smiled warmly at Xiumin.

 

“You’ve done very well today, Lu Han. I’ll let you go to your own room to rest for the night now. Get dressed, and I’ll ring for a servant to show you to your room. It’s been all set up for you already.”

 

Xiumin perked up at this, the first piece of good news he had heard all day. He had been afraid that Lu Han would be sleeping in the same bedroom as them, but it looked like he was still going to get Chanyeol all to himself when they slept at night.

 

Chanyeol had pressed the button on the bedside telecom system and was speaking into it.

 

“Send a servant up to show Lu Han to his room. And another servant to draw Xiumin and me a bath. And while Xiumin and I are bathing, I want my sheets changed.”

 

“Yes, Young Master.”

 

While Lu Han pulled his clothes on, Chanyeol arranged the quilt comforter around him and Xiumin, covering them from waist down.

 

A knock on the door signalled the arrival of the servants.

 

“Come in,” called out Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol beckoned Lu Han down for a kiss. Their kiss was long and sweet.

 

“Give Lu Han a goodnight kiss too, baby. On the cheek.”

 

Happy that Lu Han was going away at last, Xiumin obligingly did as he was told, but he still made sure it was the shortest, lightest kiss he could manage.

 

With that, Lu Han left with one of the servants. When he finally stepped out of the room, Xiumin let out a breath that he did not know he had been holding, and he melted into Chanyeol’s embrace.

 

“Darling, you don’t have to be so uptight about Lu Han.”

 

Chanyeol’s words were like a knife digging into the sore spot inside Xiumin’s heart. He just wanted to forget about Lu Han’s existence. Why did Chanyeol have to go and mention him again?

 

“Oh Xiuminnie,” said Chanyeol, titling Xiumin’s face towards him and kissing away the tears. “Don’t worry. You’re my favourite. The apple of my eye. Always.”

 

“Young Master,” said a servant, bowing to Chanyeol. “You bath is ready sir.”

 

Chanyeol nodded, and the servant backed out of the room and closed the door. Chanyeol pushed the quilt off himself and Xiumin. Chanyeol carried Xiumin bridal style to the ensuite bathroom, depositing him gently in the bathtub that was filled with steaming bubble-laden water. Chanyeol closed the bathroom door, and Xiumin knew that the bevy of servants waiting outside Chanyeol’s bedroom door would take this as the cue to quickly enter the room and change the sheets. Chanyeol climbed into the tub with Xiumin. It was nice, lying in the tub with Chanyeol, just the two of them. Xiumin climbed into Chanyeol’s lap, and they kissed sweetly and unhurriedly, until Xiumin could feel something hard digging into him.

 

“Young Master’s hard again… ….”

 

“I’m in the bath with Xiuminnie. Of course I’m hard again,” Chanyeol smirked, stroking Xiumin’s cheek, absolutely unrepentant.

 

Blushing, knowing there was nothing else to be done, Xiumin gingerly lowered himself into Chanyeol’s waiting shaft. The soapy water lubricated much of the burn, but it was still a tight fit, and Xiumin had to strain himself to get it all in. Gently, so as not to rock the water too much, Xiumin bounced himself up and down Chanyeol’s length, putting his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders and feet on the floor of the bath tub to anchor himself.

 

Chanyeol patiently allowed Xiumin to go at this slow and gentle pace for a while, kissing and praising Xiumin, before burning desire eventually overtook him. Abruptly, he roughly pushed Xiumin to the side of the tub, using his bigger bulk to pin him there. Caging Xiumin in on either side, Chanyeol started ravishing Xiumin in earnest, his rough movements causing the water to slosh over the side of the tub and spilling all over the pristine white bathroom floor. Xiumin bit his lip and tried to stifle his moans and his gasps, knowing that the servants who were just outside changing the sheets must be able to hear them. It was long time before Chanyeol stilled. Hugging Xiumin close to him, his orgasm rocked his body as he pumped his release inside Xiumin, his ejaculate mixing with the soapy water inside Xiumin.

 

Chanyeol slumped against the back of the tub, and Xiumin climbed over him kissing him sweetly. Xiumin unplugged the water hole so that the soapy water could drain out, and he used the shower head to wash off the bubbles off him and Chanyeol. They stepped out of the tub together, having to skirt around the big puddle of water that was on the bathroom floor. Xiumin took the big fluffy towel that was hanging at the side and carefully patted his master dry from head to toe, and after that, Chanyeol took over the towel and it was his turn to towel dry Xiumin. Xiumin used the hair dryer to dry Chanyeol’s hair, then Chanyeol did the same for Xiumin. Together, they brushed their teeth. They had two sinks installed side by side, so that they could brush their teeth at the same time. After that, they exited the bathroom. By this time, the servants had completed their task of changing Chanyeol’s sheet and had left the room. They went to Chanyeol’s walk-in wardrobe, which was filled with rows and rows of clothes. Chanyeol put on his pajamas, and Xiumin selected one of Chanyeol’s jumpers, a white woollen one. As with all of Chanyeol’s clothes, it was too big for him. It hung loosely off his shoulders, exposing a lot of his collarbones, but it was long enough to cover up to his upper thighs.

 

“Good choice, baby,” praised Chanyeol. “It’ll go nicely with the rabbit tail. Remember the bunny ears I bought back for you when I went with my friends to the amusement park? Wear that too tomorrow.”

 

They both climbed into bed together, and Xiumin was surprised when Chanyeol simply lay them down together, covering the quilt over them both.

 

“Aren’t you going to put the rabbit tail inside me, Young Master?”

 

“Nah, not tonight, sweetheart. I think this sweet little hole has been abused enough for one day, don’t you think?” asked Chanyeol, rubbing Xiumin’s entrance.

 

Xiumin smiled at Chanyeol’s consideration for him. He lay himself contently on Chanyeol’s shoulder, burrowing himself deeper into the covers and into Chanyeol.

 

“I’ll let Lu Han put it inside you tomorrow morning.”

 

Xiumin’s face fell. Chanyeol chuckled and tweaked his nose.

 

“Don’t worry baby. I’ll still be the one to lube you up, and when Lu Han puts it inside you, I’ll be at the side watching all the way. I’ll make sure he slides it into you without actually touching you.”

 

As the days went past, Xiumin found himself having to slowly adjust to Lu Han, having to accept Lu Han’s presence in the house, in his and Chanyeol’s lives. Though they were both Chanyeol’s slaves, he soon realised the great difference in treatment between himself and Xiumin.

 

Firstly, while Xiumin shared Chanyeol’s wardrobe, Lu Han had clothes of his own. Chanyeol had always been very strict that Xiumin was only allowed to wear his clothes. Chanyeol had a very extensive and very expensive wardrobe, and Xiumin was allowed to wear anything he liked in it, though the fact that Chanyeol was so much bigger and taller meant that Xiumin could not fit into Chanyeol’s pants or underwear at all, they were ridiculously too baggy on him, so Xiumin had to make do with just wearing tops, which thankfully were big enough to cover Xiumin’s crotch and bum, protecting Xiumin’s modesty somewhat. There was just one rule, Xiumin could only wear clothes that Chanyeol had worn at least once before. There was once Xiumin had worn a shirt that was brand new, that Chanyeol had bought but hadn’t had the chance to wear yet. Chanyeol had been livid. He had torn the shirt off Xiumin, ripping it to shreds and ignored all Xiumin’s attempts at explanation, and he had made the naked and sobbing Xiumin kneel at the corner of the bedroom as punishment while he coolly ignored Xiumin and played an RPG online game. It took had taken one whole hour for Chanyeol’s anger to dissipate, before he had paused his gaming to turn to Xiumin and allowed him to come over to Chanyeol. Sobbing, Xiumin had tearfully explained that he hadn’t known the shirt was new. It was very similar in design to another shirt that Chanyeol already owned, and Xiumin had mistaken the shirt for that one. However, unlike Xiumin, Lu Han had his own walk-in wadrobe, very much like Chanyeol’s, filled to the brim with racks and racks of designer clothes that all fit Lu Han’s lithe body to a tee, making him look unbelievably good, like he had walked out of the pages of a fashion magazine every single day.

 

Secondly, Lu Han was allowed to leave the house. Unlike Xiumin, Chanyeol often brought Lu Han out, showing him off at parties, or bringing him out for sexcapades with his friends, in which young masters just like Chanyeol shared their sex slaves around. Not only that, Lu Han could leave the house anytime he wanted, even without Chanyeol. All he had to do was ask Chanyeol for permission first, either in person, or over a text message if Chanyeol was not at home. If he liked, Lu Han could go out anytime for a walk, go shopping, watch a movie, or go to a café for coffee. Xiumin, on the other hand, was confined to the grounds of Chanyeol’s mansion. Xiumin could go anywhere, as long as it was within the confines of the high walls. Chanyeol’s mansion was huge, with a large garden, an outdoor swimming pool and also an indoor heated one, a gym, and a home cinema. But still, Xiumin often secretly wished he could go out. The only time he had been in the outside world since he was bought was when Chanyeol was 18 years old, and Xiumin 16, and Chanyeol’s parents had bought him his own mansion to stay in. It was only a few blocks down from Chanyeol’s childhood home, because Chanyeol’s mother didn’t want him to move too far away. The layout and décor of the mansion was so alike to Chanyeol’s childhood home, that when Xiumin had stepped into the tinted limousine in the driveway of the Chanyeol’s childhood home, sitting on Chanyeol’s lap for the entire duration of the short journey, and then stepped out of the limousine and onto the driveway of the new house, the new house had felt exactly the same. The only thing different about the new house was that filled entirely with CCTV cameras. There wasn’t a single blind spot in the house that was not within the range of a camera. Chanyeol had constantly reassured the household staff that the cameras weren’t meant to monitor them, only Xiumin, so that Chanyeol could check on his baby anytime he missed him. Thus, Xiumin couldn’t help but feel extremely envious of Lu Han every time he left the house.

 

Thirdly, Lu Han was allowed to talk to people, anyone he liked, whoever he liked. Xiumin had always been allowed to speak only with Chanyeol. He could speak to the household staff, or the beauticians that came for his many appointments – facials, hair and scalp treatments, IPLs for his underarm and crotch, manicures and pedicures, massages that got rid of cellulite – but strictly for the communication of instructions only. The household staff and beauticians were told in no uncertain terms to carry out any order Xiumin issued, but they were not to answer him, or otherwise speak with him in anyway, unless absolutely necessary. Lu Han, who was also subjected to the same beauty regime as Xiumin, had no such restrictions, and he often chatted with the beautician _noonas_ and the other household staff, charming them utterly with his sweet tongue, quick wit and _aegyo_.

 

But best of all, he was allowed to talk with Xiumin too. Xiumin had been determined from the start to dislike Lu Han, but it was hard to dislike someone when he was the only person in the world, other than your master, whom you were allowed to talk to. It didn’t help that Lu Han was infinitely patient and considerate towards Xiumin, never pushy, but yet always there when Xiumin was willing to lower his walls a little. He always bought Xiumin something whenever he went out, sometimes an interesting little trinket, sometimes a cupcake or a macaroon, or when he realised how much Xiumin liked coffee, a cup of iced vanilla latte or white chocolate mocha. They started to do things together when Chanyeol wasn’t home, eating meals, working out in the gym, swimming in the pool, or having their facials or other beauty sessions together.

 

Lu Han was allowed to touch Xiumin too, as long as it was platonic, an arm on the shoulder, or a hug around the waist for instance, something that Xiumin was especially grateful for tonight. Lu Han had tucked Xiumin in bed, and was sitting by his bedside stroking his hair comfortingly, murmuring soothing encouragements. Xiumin was hugging his huge rabbit plushie, and had been sobbing into it for the better part of the hour, when he had realised how late at night it was, and that the fact that Chanyeol was not back yet had meant that he wasn’t coming home for the night again. Xiumin always had difficulty sleeping on nights without Chanyeol, but with Lu Han by his side this time, Xiumin found sleep coming to him much earlier than usual. The last thought Xiumin had before he drifted off to sleep was that, perhaps, Lu Han wasn’t that bad after all.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, meant to exist only in fictional cyberspace, where no actual person gets hurt. I do not condone unhealthy possessive relationships in real life at all.
> 
> Inspired by the Chinese movie, Uncontrolled Love 不可抗力


End file.
